


Miya Atsumu Spelled Backwards is Clown

by atruedreamer



Series: sakuatsu fluff week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Miya Atsumu is clueless, Sakusa Kiyoomi is smooth af, a sakuatsu fluff week fic, idiots to lovers, or singular idiot...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atruedreamer/pseuds/atruedreamer
Summary: “Ya do know that those Japan Training Camps are known for takin’ peoples’ virginity.” Suna had told him, eyes not leaving his phone as he scrolled on some app.“What?” He squawked. “No they’re not!” Atsumu pulled a shirt over his head and turned to look over at his brother who was lounging next to Suna in the corner of the club room. “They’re not! Right, ‘Samu?”“I’m pretty sure I’ve heard that too, the best of the best in Japan, all in one room. Ya know it’s bound to spark more than just competition,”orAtsumu attends his first All Japan Youth Training Camp and finds himself in the exact right wrong situation.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: sakuatsu fluff week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165118
Comments: 35
Kudos: 251
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Miya Atsumu Spelled Backwards is Clown

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: First Time, and Tier 3
> 
> Creating this fic brought me so much joy and I am so excited for you all to finally get to read it!

Atsumu’s heart was beating a rhythm so sporadic that he had to stop in the middle of his pacing to press a hand to his chest, his fingers pressing gently in the hopes of calming himself.

“My heart isn’t beating faster, my heart isn’t beating faster, I swear it isn’t! Get a hold of yerself!” He whispered out in frustration, rubbing harder against the spot where his heart was very much beating faster and more intense the longer he waited.

This was all ‘Samu and Suna’s fault. They’d gotten into his head.

“Ya do know that those Japan Training Camps are known for takin’ peoples’ virginity.” Suna had told him, eyes not leaving his phone as he scrolled on some app.

“What?” He squawked. “No they’re not!” Atsumu pulled a shirt over his head and turned to look over at his brother who was lounging next to Suna in the corner of the club room. “They’re not! Right, ‘Samu?”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve heard that too, the best of the best in Japan, all in one room. Ya know it’s bound to spark more than just competition,” his brother had mumbled, his own phone holding his attention more than the conversation.

Atsumu had blinked, his heart racing at the idea. He didn’t exactly believe in the concept of virginity - firmly believing that it was definitely a social construct - but he still kind of wanted his first time to be a little special, at least with someone he knew more than just in passing at his first All-Japan Training Camp.

His mind had spiraled down the possibilities of being approached by someone he didn’t know. The idea of being propositioned sent a spike of anxiety through him. Was he even ready to have sex? Well, yeah kinda. He thought about sex all the time, but didn’t most people? For him, it was just usually inside the context of someone he’d been crushing on, not some random person. He would have to figure out a way to avoid an encounter like this at all cost.

What Atsumu hadn’t accounted for, something he hadn’t taken into consideration, would be that the person who asked to meet up with him on the night of his second day would be _Sakusa Kiyoomi_.

Someone he definitely knew of, someone he certainly had a crush on, someone who he’d indulged in more fantasies of actually meeting one day than he cared to admit to. He was also now someone who shocked him when, at dinner, he’d asked him if they could meet up later that night after they showered.

Atsumu hadn’t even been able to form words; he’d simply nodded his head shakily, face flaming hot. Sakusa had squinted at him before telling him exactly where to meet.

Which was how he found himself waiting outside the library. He hadn’t even known this facility had a library, but apparently it was filled with all kinds of sports medicine material, game records, and reference guides.

He took another deep breath, his heart ringing in his ears so loudly it was all he could hear. So loud that the sound of Sakusa’s footsteps didn’t register with him as he rounded the corner behind him.

“Miya,” Sakusa called out to him.

The sound of his voice startled a small yelp out of him. Atsumu twisted around, heart rate still over the top. He felt his face heat, the embarrassment of being scared adding onto his stress from the insanity of this entire evening.

“Sakusa,” he replied, all other words lost to him.

He watched Sakusa’s eyes narrow before he turned to walk into the library. Atsumu followed behind sheepishly.

He’d showered after dinner, but he could already feel sweat building up on his skin. They walked until they stopped at a table. He glanced around - and while it was empty in here - he didn’t think it was really a convenient location for sex.

Unless— he glanced over at Sakusa, brow furrowing as he wondered if he had some kind of exhibitionist kink. He’d read about all kinds of stuff when he was researching. He might not have wanted this to happen, at least not with anyone else, but he definitely hadn’t wanted to find himself unprepared.

“Is this really where you want to do this?” Atsumu asked him, still hoping maybe this was all some surreal prank, and he could disappear back to his room.

He might want Sakusa Kiyoomi, but even now, a part of him hoped it could be a little different. That they could spend a little more time getting to know each other, maybe hold hands, some sorta build up to it all.

“Where else would we go?” Sakusa had asked him, an eyebrow raised, before taking a seat at one of the tables.

It was then that Atsumu noticed the notebook in Sakusa’s hand, and his eyes widened further before he quickly sat down in one of the seats across from him.

A kink negotiation, that had to be what this was! He’d read about those too. He felt himself breathe a little more deeply. They weren’t going to have sex right now, but he guessed that they were going to discuss the possibilities of it happening.

Maybe he could still put a stop to this.

He watched as Sakusa flipped open his notebook, setting his pen down beside it, and Atsumu felt his heart begin to race again.

“Okay,” Sakusa began. “So first thing. To start, I—“

“I’m a virgin, and I don’t wanna just have sex with you. I mean I wanna have sex with ya, yer you after all, but I don’t want it to be meaningless or just because or anythin’ like that, so I hope ya can understand.” Atsumu blurted out, interrupting Kiyoomi in his panic, knowing it might be even harder to slow things down if he didn’t speak up now.

Sakusa just stared at him, face unreadable.

The pounding of his heart once again raced in his ears. He was pretty sure he was super clear, but he wondered if he needed to say more. He worried at his lip the longer they sat there staring at each other.

“What?” Sakusa finally asked him.

Atsumu furrowed his brow, not exactly sure what more to add, but he took a deep breath.

“My friends told me about how people usually end up sleepin’ with each other at these camps, and that I might be approached. I didn’t think ya would be someone who was into this kinda thing - and it’s okay if ya are - I just don't think I can go forward, not like this.” Atsumu told him, more certain as he spoke that he was doing the right thing, a calm settling over him now that he’d said his piece.

All things considered, Sakusa laughing at him was absolutely the last reaction he expected to come from his speech. He sat there watching as the ever-stoic Sakusa Kiyoomi laughed so hard that tears actually came to his eyes.

If Atsumu wasn’t annoyed at being laughed at, he might have enjoyed the sight of a carefree Sakusa a little more. The way his wet lashes clumped together, making his eyes - now bright with mirth - appear warmer.

Finally composing himself, although there was definitely a new light in his eyes, Sakusa sat back in his seat. His body relaxed back into his chair, a new energy to how he held himself.

“Your friends were messing with you; that’s not a thing. I promise you. This is my second camp, and I can tell you first hand, nothing like that is happening - at least not to the scale that it’s widely talked about like you think. I promise you.” Sakusa shook his head, another laugh huffing out of him. “I asked you here to talk strategy so we could better sync up tomorrow. I would have suggested we meet in the gym, but they lock it down after hours.”

This time it was Atsumu’s turn to stare at Sakusa. His heart had slowed down a little at the reassurance that he wasn’t being propositioned for sex. Now it was starting to race again from embarrassment. He felt his face flame hot, his breath rushing in and out his chest as the realization of how wrong he’d been settled over him.

How would he ever live this down? He buried his face in his hands, wishing he could disappear. He decided if he could no longer see Sakusa, maybe Sakusa wouldn’t be able to see him anymore either. Maybe he would just disappear completely.

He was going to kill ‘Samu and Suna when he got back home. They were dead to him now, and soon they would be dead to the world.

“So…” Sakura started, and Atsumu cringed, his shoulders hunching, his breath held in his chest, wondering what was coming. “You said something about wanting to have sex with me under different circumstances?” he asked, voice curious and still light with humor.

Atsumu should have known his shame would worsen; he’d forgotten he’d blurted that out in his haste. He buried his face even deeper into his hands, his shoulders hunching over further.

“I’d be interested in hearing more about that.” Sakusa told him, his voice softer than before.

Atsumu’s heart stopped.

 _What_? he thought to himself.

“What?” He blurted out; his head whipping up, eyes locking onto Sakusa’s gaze, sure that he’d misheard him. No way was Sakusa interested in him after he’d just proved himself to be an embarrassing scrub like this.

“I’d be interested in hearing about what set of circumstances would make you comfortable for the two of us to have sex.” Sakusa elaborated, his eyebrow quirking up.

“Um—“ Atsumu mumbled, the ability to form words definitely lost to him now.

——

Atsumu smiled to himself, thinking back over the rest of the previous night. After getting his heart to settle down to a more reasonable pace - the embarrassment fading out the longer they sat in each other’s company - he and Sakusa had talked for what felt like hours.

He’d gotten to know him in a way he’d only ever been able to dream about before, and now he had memories of him laughing and smiling and even thanks to one moment of confidence, a memory of him blushing.

They’d walked back to the sleeping quarters together, the backs of their fingers brushing lightly as they strolled side by side, Atsumu’s heart once again beating a song so loud he worried Sakusa might hear it. This time, thankfully, it was not hammering in anxiety but instead in excitement.

When they stepped inside the elevator, he’d taken a risk, reaching out and intertwining their fingers, and was rewarded by Sakusa looking over at him with a soft smile.

Atsumu was positive nothing could be better than being on the receiving end of that look. He’d wanted to live in that moment for the rest of his life.

When the doors went to open again, he loosened his grip to let go.

Sakusa hadn’t let him get far and instead tightened his own hold, turning towards him, the elevator doors sliding closed again moments later.

“Can I kiss you?” Sakusa asked, and Atsumu nodded his head enthusiastically.

Sakusa stepped closer to him, body moving into Atsumu’s personal bubble and his other hand came to cup his face. He wondered passingly if Sakusa could feel the heat of the blush coloring his cheeks.

His eyes slid closed; his world narrowed down to the palm on his face, the fingers holding his, and the pounding of his heart as it sped up. There were even butterflies in his stomach flipping in anticipation.

But the moment Sakusa’s lips touched his, all of that faded away too. It was just their lips moving against each other, a gentle press that sent a warm flush through his entire system.

_His first kiss._

It was everything he’d ever dreamed about. He couldn’t help but wonder - if this was what kissing Sakusa Kiyoomi felt like - then just how amazing would the rest of it be?

Sakusa pulled away, their foreheads rested against each other’s, a smile on both of their lips. This was the start of something special, something that mattered. The start of all his firsts.

The only thing he could think to say was, “Omi...” his voice a soft whisper.

Sakusa’s eyes lit up at that, a soft blush coloring his cheeks.

——

And that was how Atsumu managed to survive his first All-Japan Youth Training camp. Virginity intact, new boyfriend in tow.

He still had every intention of making ‘Samu and Suna suffer one day, but for now, he would bury the hatchet because it had all worked out.

(But he kept a map of where he put it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Atsumu is my favorite idiot and I had to clown him a little in this! This is exactly my favorite brand of humor flavored fluff.
> 
> the [twitter post](https://twitter.com/iareally/status/1360781056144797700?s=21) for this fic 


End file.
